


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Murder, Sex, WillAddMoreAsTheStoryProgresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He lurks in the shadows, watching the girl he's most interested in with conflicted feelings. One part of him wants to brutally murder her and the other wants to protect her no matter what. The main thing that piqued his interest in her was the fact that she treated him just like a normal person, even with his kitchen knife in hand.This girl was his only hope at feeling human again like he did when he was a child. He wanted to cherish every waking moment with her without her friends getting in the way. And they will be a problem.(I'm not very good at writing or being descriptive for that matter. So if this story doesn't really make sense or there are plot holes, forgive me! I promise it gets better by chapter 4 or 5!)
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Jake Park, Feng Min/Michael Myers, Kate Denson/Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face, Steve Harrington/Kate Denson, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first story on Archive of Our Own so, constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome! Feng Min's first language clearly isn't English so, when she is speaking, italics means she's speaking Mandarin. I will be mentioning and adding characters as the story goes on. I normally would write the whole story and post chapters at the same time but, I'm wayyy too excited for this story. Please, enjoy!!!

"Hello, I'm Kate Denson. What's your name?"

Why is English so hard? Why didn't Min just pay attention in her classes when learning English, she'd often get scolded by her teacher for being on her phone, playing games but, Min brushed it off. _"I have no reason to learn English. I'm gonna stay in China for the rest of my life," She told her teacher who then decided and told her parents: she's a lost cause._

"Am Min," She stated in her thick Mandarin accent, embarrassed that she didn't know much English, even to save her life. Kate smiled at the slightly shorter Chinese girl, knowing that they'd be good friends for years to come.

"Well, Min it's nice to meet you. Glad to be your dorm mate,"

~

It's been three years since they've shared a dorm together. Thanks to Kate, Min learned a lot more English and was more confident when speaking to others. They've also grown closer and act like sisters with a strong bond that will never set them apart. "Minnie," Kate called out to the girl who was playing video games as usual. If she wasn't in classes, she's glued to her consoles or her personal favorite, her PC. (When the school's internet wasn't acting up.)

"Hm?" She replied mindlessly, her mind mainly focused on the screen in front of her. She remembered when she was first hooked on video games, her parents didn't mind it as she didn't do it often, until not often turned into frequently and thus, her addiction to video games was born. Maybe if her parents stopped her earlier, she'd be-.

"...Nie? Minnie!" Kate pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what??"

"Wanna go out with me, Steve and Nancy?" No, not really. Min thought to herself, she wanted to stay and play video games, there'll be a huge tournament soon and she had to get ready for it. But, Kate would appreciate it if she went so, why not?

 _"Okay,"_ She said hesitantly placing her controller down.

"Great! Come on, they're waiting for us,"

~

"Took you long enough, oh you brought Feng?" Nancy asked the blonde beauty who was waiting for Min to sit next to the window. When she finally did, Kate took her seat next to her with a small nod.

"Hope that's not a problem," She said with a bit of attitude in her tone which resulted in silence masked by a somewhat tense aura around them. Min and Steve both looked at each other, both feeling awkward about the situation at hand. And they both knew exactly why Nancy felt the way she did about Min.

**It all dated back to a year and a half ago.**

"Looks like Nancy and Steve broke up again," Kate said with an annoyed sigh. She was over their relationship already. At first, it was cute but, with them breaking up and getting back together again, the cuteness wore off. Min shook her head in disapproval yet a small part of her was relieved to hear they broke up.

"Nancy.. no good for him, anyway. _What a_ _cunt,"_ Min mumbled to herself but loud enough for Kate to hear. Min thought Steve was really attractive and a really nice guy, too good for Nancy. Steve and Min have talked quite a few times and each time they did, they got along well and shared laughs together. Steve deserved better than a bitch like Nancy.

"True that. I'm gonna get more drinks. You want some more?" Min shook her head before Kate disappeared into the crowd of people that were mingling with each other. Min sighed in disappointment. She wished she was confident enough to speak to other people but, her only best friend was Kate and Steve well, they were good friends, even though he could rarely understand her due to her accent. With another sigh, Min stood up, making her way upstairs where people weren't at. On her way upstairs, she collided with a taller male who was making his way downstairs. She headbutted him on the lips and he groaned in pain. With a gasp, Min covered her mouth. "I sorry!" She said with her usual thick accent. The person she collided with was Steve, out of all people it had to be him?

"Ugh. It's fine just.." Steve controlled his anger from the sudden pain and turned to go to the bathroom. Min followed him like a baby duck following their mama duck. Leaving the bathroom door open, Steve wiped the blood off his lip with a wet napkin as Min watched in silence. Her eyebrows were arched and she frowned, feeling bad for the taller male. Steve could tell how sorry she was by her demeanor, he smiled at her once the bleeding stopped. "See? Good as new," The shorter girl walked closer and swiped her thumb against his lip for reassurance. 

"Sorry," Min said again in a whisper that made Steve slowly breathe out of his mouth.

"It's okay," he whispered back to her as they made eye contact. Why did it suddenly get warmer in the bathroom? Who gives a shit about anything anymore? Steve and Min surely didn't. They both drank a bit and it's a party, they can deal with their consequences in the morning. They gave no fucks in that moment. Not about Nancy, not about Kate, not about anyone. Steve leaned down, closer to the shorter woman as she leaned up closer until their lips touched softly. Wow, Min thought to herself, his lips are soft and she couldn't get enough of them. They continued to kiss with each second, their kissing got rougher and they began to touch on each other's body as if their lives depended on it. Steve pulled Min into the bathroom and closed the door behind them before locking it. Someone was watching them the entire time and when word got around, Nancy lost her shit. But, there's no telling what they did behind closed doors and they know they didn't go all the way and it wasn't anybody else's business if they did. Except for Kate's.

**Present.**

"Umm. So I hear there's been killings near campus," Steve quickly changes the subject.

"Hm?" Min hummed in question.

"Yeah, people who've been stabbed and had their throat slit open,"

Kate gasped in horror. "Do they know who did it?"

"No, the police.."

Min tuned them out by thinking of video games. She turned towards the window, looking out in deep thought. Tournaments are coming up and she has to give it her full undivided attention. She started to lose recently and it drove her to drink. When Kate found out, Min got an earful of it and made her think in that moment, she was grateful to have someone like Kate. Kate poured out every bottle of alcohol she found in the dorm and was glued to Min every second of the day to make sure she didn't have a taste of alcohol. She slowly blinked, her thoughts slowly getting pulled out of that memory (thankfully) her eyes roamed around the area outside of the restaurant until they caught a tall man in a white mask and overalls with a bloody kitchen knife in hand in the distance. Min squinted in confusion, it seemed like he was looking right at her and even from here, she felt threatened and even scared for her life. Her eyes never left him and his never left hers, they were in a forever stare off as if-.

"Minnie!" Damn you Kate. Min turned her head to look at her beloved friend, she spaced off again. "Are you ready to order?" She asked softly. 

"Mhm," Min hummed before looking back out the window to see the unknown man, disappeared. Feng was 100% sure she wasn't seeing things. Someone was watching her. And she's gonna find out who.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around campus, Min just finished her classes. It had been two weeks since the "incident" at the restaurant and she had been somewhat weary of her surroundings since then. 

"What's been going on with you?" Kate would ask her in a worried tone to which Min would shrug her shoulders as a reply. Kate didn't wanna push so, she would leave her alone. Min pulled out her phone while walking around, pulling up a game on her phone. No matter what she could be doing, studying, eating or even exercising she'd always pull up a game of some sort and play it. 

"Move," She heard someone say (subconsciously). She kept playing the game on her phone, now becoming too invested in it that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. "Fucking move," They said again and yet, the game was more important in that moment. She remembers when her parents slowly saw her become addicted to video games. They'd do everything they could to get her to stop. They even went as far as trying to lock her in her room to make her overcome her addiction but, Min always found a way.

 _"Yes! I beat my high score!"_ Min cheered with one arm up in victory. At this rate, she'd become the goddess of video games. 

"Will your dumb ass fucking move?!" Min now startled, turned her head to the man who yelled at her. She didn't recognize him from campus but then again, this campus is huge. But, his aura was just negative and it made Min frown at him. Did his parents ever teach him manners?

"Lots of room," She stated firmly before looking back down at her phone to examine the new high score. She couldn't even celebrate anymore because someone had to be an asshole. There was lots of room to walk on, they were outside for Christ's sake. 

"The fuck did you just say?" 

Okay, woah. Min has never had anyone cuss at her this much before, it was startling. People were starting to look and the last thing she needed was to cause attention to herself just because someone is having a bad day. "Nothing, sorry," She mumbled to herself, now hoping he'd walk away from her so people would quit staring.

"That's what I fucking thought," was the last thing she heard before he shoved past her, making her drop her phone on the concrete and shattering instantly. She almost whimpered at the sight of her now broken phone. Bending down, she picked up her phone being extra careful of the small shards of glass so she doesn't cut her hands. Min stood up with her phone in hand, now walking off campus to find a repair shop for her phone. She needed it. How else would she play games when outside of her dorm room? 

After about six minutes off walking, Min took a mental note that near campus, was woods. She felt stupid that she didn't take note of that earlier, especially since three weeks ago, she literally passed these woods to eat with Kate, Steve and Nancy. Min looked at the trees from across the street and saw a figure that made her stop in her tracks. With a squint, she almost immediately took notice of the figure who was staring at her in the restaurant. Who is he? Min wondered as she slowly crossed the street in a slow pace, ignoring all the honks that were being directed at her for not paying attention while crossing the street and for taking her time while doing it. 

After successfully crossing the street, she took her first step in the woods, never taking her eyes off the man who was now walking further into the woods. With each step she took, the less traffic she heard. She stepped in the brown, dead leaves on the ground not noticing the-

No. This isn't happening. Not now. 

She dropped her phone on the ground as stinging pain surged through her left ankle. A scream emerged from her lungs, swallowed by the trees in the distance before bending down to pull the trap out of her bloody ankle. With each pull, her hands would throb and she'd let go of the trap making the blades dig in deeper into her flesh and grazing against her bone. Tears flooded her eyes in pain, frustration and helplessness. Why did this had to have happen now? She couldn't pull the trap apart and nobody was there to help. Warmness ran down her pale cheeks and dripped off her jaw, just watching the blood seep endlessly out of her ankle made her panic even more. Hyperventilating. This caused her vision to slowly black out now. Her breathing gotten slow until her body fell limp on the dead, dirty and bloody leaves.

-

There was a beeping noise that was consistent, at least one second apart. Min slowly opened her eyes to a bright light that almost gave her a migraine. She moaned in annoyance because the last thing she needed was a bright light in her face. She heard a soft gasp. "She's waking up!" A soft hand held hers in support that made her open her eyes to her best friend, Kate. "Minnie," She said before sobbing softly into her hands. 

_"What happened?"_ She asked, her mind fuzzy from the pain medicine that was being injected in her system from the I.V. 

Steve who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed, frowned at the confused girl in the hospital bed. "Min, they found you near the hospital. Someone carried you there with blood dripping all over the sidewalk. They uh.. had to stitch your ankle up," He spoke slowly so she could process what he was saying. Min shook her head as if not believing him. 

"You mean.. Y-You don't remember?" Kate asked Min in disbelief. How could she have not remembered any of the events that occurred just a couple hours ago? Min furrowed her eye brows trying to retrace every detail of her memory. 

"Um, phone. Broke," She said, almost not remembering English. Damn this medicine in her system. "Woods. Then. Ankle and blood. Sharp.. blades," 

"A bear trap?" Steve asked her and she nodded even though she didn't know what it was. Though in her guts, she knew he was right about it being a bear trap so, she'll make sure to remember that word, now. Do they really use those to trap bears? That's harmful. 

Kate then looked at Steve, "what is a bear trap doing in the woods?" She asked, with small gasps and sniffles in between her words. She's really torn up about this, it made Min feel bad. She frowned at the sight of her and Steve being worried sick about their friend, who could've died from blood loss or worse. It's bad enough that she broke her leg from the bear trap but, who brought her there?

"No idea, why would Min be there in the first place? Something must've lured her there or else she wouldn't have went there." Steve whispered to Kate, who mentally agreed with him then looked back at Min who was staring out the hospital window in silence. 

"Sleepy." Min stated with her eyes never leaving the window, she didn't even know what time it is, not like she really even cared anyway. She just wanted to remember what happened and being doped up on medicine, didn't help. 

"Well.. o-okay but, I will check up on you, okay? I'll call you so, make sure you answer or I'll sneak in myself," Kate spoke softly whilst Steve helped her up, practically dragging her away from her best friend's hospital bed. Min turned her head and nodded slowly with a slight smile on her face. 

"I'll call you too, Min," Steve told her before they both left the room, closing the door behind them leaving Min alone in the hospital bed, now wishing that they didn't leave her alone. Min sighed, glancing at her ankle that was now covered in a white cast. She shook her head in frustration then stared back at the window, catching the same unknown man with the white mask out in the parking lot. Min's eyes widened ever so slightly, shivers went over her entire body followed by goosebumps. They stayed in forever eye contact, their eyes never leaving each other just like last time. But, all it took was one blink that only lasted a millisecond, and he was gone. 

Min tilted her head in utter confusion, where did he go? And how fast could he have been to disappear like that? She stared at the window for a few more seconds before turning her head to look on the other side of the hospital bed only to see that same man inside her room. Min gasped with a slight jump from being startled, not having the courage to speak or do anything but clench the hospital sheets she was laying on. 

Breathing.

Heavy breathing.

His chest rising up and down intimidatingly. 

Min felt smaller than what she really was and Min was pretty small.

"I.." She started off slowly, not knowing what else to say. 

He took a step towards her, with his knife raised up already ready to take a stab at her in the chest. Min didn't have it in her to move even the slightest inch, her facial expression was.. unreadable, even for the intruder who stopped moving. They just continued to stare at each other, the only sound was his heavy breathing through his mask which added to the tense aura around them, now. 

"You.. want kill me?" Min said shakily. In her voice, she was scared but her body language said otherwise and that's what intrigued the unknown man. His face turned to her broken ankle covered in a cast. "Oh," Min's cheeks turned into a very light pink color, it wasn't noticeable unless you stared hard at it. "I step in.. bear trap?" She laughed softly, almost forgetting that he has a knife in his hand - which confused the hell out of him. Any "normal" person would've screamed for help by now but, her? No, she was laughing from embarrassment. A knock on the door startled Min, who stared back at the masked man who continued to stay still. "Yes?" 

She heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps. "I'm just coming in here to check your- Oh my god!" The nurse shrieked at the sight of the masked killer, who immediately elbowed her in the neck. The impact made her gag and drop all of her paperwork on the ground, Min couldn't do anything but sit there in shock at the sight of him brutally murdering this poor nurse. Hands wrapped around her neck, more gagging sounds and broken gasps were heard as her legs kicked in desperation to be freed from his strong grasp. 

"Stop," Min spoke softly. He clearly didn't hear her or just ignored her it was hard to tell which one it was. "Stop. Stop! You are kill..ing her!" Min yelled at the man who was undoubtedly crushing her neck ever so slowly. He wanted her to feel the pain. "Please, stop! Don't! She is nice person! Very nice!" Min cried out, she noticed his hands loosened around the nurse's neck and in seconds, her body fell limp and he dropped her on the floor. Min squinted in panic, watching for signs that she's still alive and when she saw her chest rise up and down, a wave of relief washed over her body. 

She was so concerned for the nurse that when she looked up to talk to the man, he was already gone. And all that was left was a phone on the bed next to her broken ankle. It took her a moment to realize that was her phone and the last time she saw it was.. In the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I asked around and they said you're finally being discharged," Kate told the bed ridden girl with an excited tone making Min smile. Not because she was getting discharged (finally) but because Kate was happy for her. Min didn't like seeing Kate upset these past few days and Steve wasn't any better. He can hide his emotions well and Min could see right through him.

"Yes. _I can finally get out of this hellhole,"_ Kate smiled before letting out a soft laugh. After three years of living together Kate can somewhat understand what Min was saying in Mandarin which took a load off on Min. She's learning English and Kate learned a bit of Mandarin so they could communicate easier with each other. Min does find it cringe-worthy when Kate speaks in Mandarin though, she usually gives her tips on how to sound less.. "American" when speaking but, she forgets in 0.1 seconds. 

They both heard the door open and turned their heads to it, seeing Steve walk in with his signature smile that made all the girls practically swoon over him. “Hey girls. You finally ready to leave the hospital, Min?” He asked while he sat down at the end of the hospital bed next to Min’s feet.

Min nodded happily. “Mhm!”

”That’s good, I know how cramped your dorm room is so, you can stay at my apartment for a while. Got an extra room for you and Kate to share,” Min looked surprised, not in a bad way though. She was flattered that Steve thought about her and Kate. She didn’t know what to say so, she turned to Kate who laughed softly at Min’s reaction.

”We kinda took our stuff there already so, when you’re finally discharged we’ll head straight there,” Min smiled at them both. What’d she do to deserve two of the greatest friends? It was those three against the world and Min was all for it.

”Thank you,” she told Steve with a genuine smile on her face which he returned with a soft one. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked and Min could’ve sworn she saw the slightest blush become visible on his cheeks. She opened her arms and he got up to hug her. Kate smiled at them both before letting out a surprised yelp when Steve pulled her in the hug. The hug seemed to last forever and the trio would’ve been more than okay with that if it did.

It was those three against the world.

~

A few weeks later it was now mid October, the campus was filled with Halloween decorations and Kate was overly excited like every year. "Halloween reminds me of home. We'd have a huge party and a contest of who has the best costume. We'd play games 'n win prizes," She said with her eyes glowing in reminiscence of the memories of her childhood. "With that said, I'm throwing a Halloween party. Everyone's invited, I still have to make the invitations and we need to buy our Halloween costumes also, we have to find a place to throw the party, Min help me decorate and Steve, you have to provide the refreshments. Games we'll for sure play is-," 

"Erm.. Kate,"

"Hm?" She looked away from her clipboard, directing her attention to Steve who had one hand resting against his face in boredom. She's been talking about Halloween since the 1st of October and while they're excited for her, they also wanted her to shut up for a day. Just one. 

"We'll get everything covered, yeah? So, please put down your clipboard and let me finish my homework," He begged, silently hoping she would go back into her room and talk to her family back home. Kate pouted but complied when she lightly placed her clipboard on the coffee table. 

"Fine. Min and I gotta get our Halloween costumes anyway," Kate grabbed Min's crutches then handed them to her. With a groan, Steve helped her up so she could steadily get the crutches under her arms. Min smiled and thanked Steve for helping her out whilst Kate opened the front door, waiting for Min to go out the door first then followed behind her. "So, Min got any ideas on what you wanna be for Halloween?" Min shook her head. She hasn't thought about it at all. The only thing on her mind was that incident at the hospital and that man. Thank goodness the nurse was okay, but. Why did he bring the phone back to her? How did he even find her? And was he really gonna murder that nurse without even thinking about it? 

"Minnie!" Pulled out of her thoughts once again by Kate, Min shook her head no. Min needs to learn how to stop spacing out at the wrong times. Kate pressed the lobby button in the elevator. Wait, since when did they get there? Being in an elevator always scared Min a little. When you think about it, a big box is being lifted by a string that could potentially break at any time. A wave of relief washed over Min when the doors opened, they walked out of the elevator and to the main doors of the apartments being greeted by the clouds covering the sky. 

The drive to the Halloween store wasn't bad at all, Min couldn't sit still for too long or else she'd have ants in her pants. Even while gaming, she had to take breaks even if they were for two minutes, she needed to stretch her legs out. The duo walked in together before splitting up to find Halloween costumes and Min was already in awe about them. There were so many costumes to choose from but, the real question is, which one will she pick? That decision alone was hard, maybe she could ask Kate. Min walked to the back of the store, looking for more Halloween costumes but was she found was masks and accessories. "Woah," She mumbled to herself. Why aren't there more people here? All of these masks would surely be out of stock soon. 

She felt a strong presence behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts before she turned around quickly hoping it'd be that man she encountered a couple times. But, it wasn't him. It was that rude guy from the other day. Min cringed from the flashback of him saying vulgar words to her and the embarrassment that followed. "Move," She heard him say and without thinking, she moved out of his way. As long as he wasn't causing attention, she'd be fine. 

She watched as he aggressively grabbed a few blank masks off of the shelf, making her flinch. His aura was strong but, not as strong as that mysterious man- ugh. She has to stop thinking about him, every time she spaces out, she always think about him and about how he had every chance to kill her, but didn't. Maybe she was- "Minnie, I found the perfect-" Both of their heads turned in a unison to look at Kate, who's eyes turned dull when they got in contact with the man standing next to Min. "Get away from her," She demanded as her voice deepened at least an octave lower, giving Min chills. 

"Oh? You know her?" He asked rhetorically, eyeing the girl standing next to him up and down with a slight smirk on his face. "Mmm, thanks for the information," Now, that didn't sound good, they clearly have a history and the last thing Min wanted was for her to get caught in the middle of it. 

"Frank," Kate said sternly. She was in a good mood and she wasn't gonna let some asshole ruin it. He chuckled while putting his hands up in the air in fake surrender.

"Fine, fine. I'll be out of your way." He told her while walking out of the aisle. "See you around, Minnie," He said mockingly before leaving the two by themselves. 

"Stay away from him, Minnie. He's dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," Min nodded despite the fact that she could understand half of what she said. Stay away and getting hurt by him. "Anyways," Kate said while clearing her throat, wanting to forget what happened. He wasn't worth her time. "I'm thinking of being a cowgirl but you know, like a sexy one. And.. If you haven't thought of what you wanted to be then, you'll be a bunny!" Min tilted her head in confusion. 

_"A what?"_ She asked Kate in Mandarin, hoping she knows the word. 

Kate smiled awkwardly, _"rabbit?"_ She told her self consciously but eased up when Min smiled at her. She's getting better at it. And Min couldn't be any prouder.

~

He hasn't killed in days all because of that girl. He didn't know why, or what was so mesmerizing about her, but couldn't bring himself to hurt her. She was so pure and innocent and wanted her and only her. That's all he could think about and he never felt this way about anyone and didn't know how to deal with those feelings. 

Except kill.

He opened the back door of someone's house, it was late at night and that's where he would strike. Where everyone was in their own house sound asleep while another life was being taken away by his hands. He loved it when they screamed and begged him for mercy while taking their last breath covered in blood, it was so satisfying to watch and it filled his needs. He walked upstairs with knife in hand, keeping his composure when the stairs creaked. It's not like the couple inside even cared as they were doing... adult things in the bedroom. 

That made him want to kill them even more. 

He followed the noise they were making and opened the bedroom door slowly, fucking idiots didn't notice him. Kill the boy first, save the girl for last. The girls always beg. 

Except her.

She wasn't like that. She tried talking to him and he wanted to hear that high pitched voice again. It was music to his ears and it brought him comfort.

He walked closer to the creaking bed before quickly stabbing the male in the back of his neck. The knife went straight through, the tip was close the girl's face and it took her a few seconds of realization before she started to scream. 

Yes. That's what he liked to hear. 

He pulled the knife out and the blood poured out like a water fountain onto the girl as the man gagged for air and held his neck as if that would heal the fatal wound. Michael pushed his body aside without a care in the world, leaving the naked girl on the bed, screaming for her life and pulling the blanket up as if it was a shield. 

Nothing will save her. 

He pulled the blanket off of her and that's when she tried to make a run for it, but failed when she got yanked onto the bed back by her beautifully conditioned blonde hair with such force he pulled a chunk out. 

Disgusting. 

"P-Please, why are you doing this?!" She asked him as if she was really expecting an answer and if so, she has very low expectations. As an answer, he stabbed the crying bitch in the abdomen, and watched as the blood seeped into the blankets, they'll have to get new sheets. She held her stomach in utter shock and pain, "Help! Someone, help m-!" 

The knife went down into her forehead, silencing her and making her body still as her soul left her teary eyes. He pulled the knife out with no struggle whatsoever despite the fact that it was lodged deep into her skull. 

He stepped back and breathed heavily while admiring the two dead bodies. Two kills weren't enough. Halloween was near.. And he'll kill every living thing in sight. He swore to himself he'd do it every year. 

Death has come to this little town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit rushed so please excuse any grammar mistakes. I will eventually go back to correct them. Enjoy!

"When you say _rabbit,_ I did not know you mean this.." Min stuttered out with embarrassment subtly lacing her tone of voice. The material she was wearing is called latex and she had mixed feelings about it. It was a latex leotard with a white bunny tail on her butt with a headband that has bunny ears attached. The only thing Kate added was the fishnets. Kate whistled at Min, making her blush a little bit.

"You look sexy, Minnie! You gotta show off your assets more because your body type is stunning," Min didn't even know what she meant but, judging by the tone of her voice it had to be good. 

**"The two bodies have not been identified yet, but authorities are ruling this a homicide."** Kate and Min's attention turned to the TV. 

"What is a hom... hom..?" Min asked, struggling upon one of the many hard words of the English language.

"Homicide? It means they were killed, Min," Kate told her in a lightly sorrowful tone. Min looked back at the TV, squinting in deep thought. She knew exactly who it was, but where would she even be able to reach him? He stopped when she told him to stop killing that poor nurse so, maybe he won't hurt her if she just wanted to talk to him. Kate stared at Min who was in deep thought as always and instantly became suspicious. "Min? Do you know who did this?" Min turned her head way too quick in Kate's direction before shaking her head. To avoid being questioned any further, Min used her crutches to walk towards the bed where her regular clothes were. "I'll uh... leave you to change. We gotta get your cast off, later," 

Min nodded again and that convinced Kate she was most definitely lying about the murderer. Min avoids talking when she lies because her voice tells on her and she knows that Kate knows. She stared at Min for a few more seconds, thinking of what to do or say but she decided it'd be best to leave it alone for now.

~

"I'm telling you, Steve. Minnie knows who it is and you should've seen her face when I asked her about it. She had a look of guilt and disappointment," Kate whispered to Steve in the hospital waiting room. People eavesdrop around here so, it'd be stupid not to whisper.

"Are you sure? Maybe she just feels bad that more people are getting killed. Especially so close to campus, maybe she's sc-" Steve cut himself off from whispering and stood up with a smile on his face. Min walked out of the doors and into the waiting room with her cast finally gone and her ankle as good as new. "Min," He walked up to her before taking a glance at her ankle. It was scarred and by the looks of it, it didn't look like it'd clear up any time soon and it made Min self-conscious. "So? How does it feel to have your cast off after what seemed like a million years?" He asked in an attempt to get her mind off of her scar. 

"It.. feel good!" She expressed quite happily as she kicked her leg, making Steve laugh at her cuteness. 

"I'm glad," He responded, just as Kate smiled at Min who could tell Kate still felt uneasy about what happened earlier and while Min hated lying to her best friends it was for their protection. When Steve noticed Kate didn't say anything, he elbowed her arm as if mentally saying, 'say something to her or else,' 

"I'm glad you got your cast off, Min," Kate forced out making Min cringe inwardly. "If you want.. We can go out for celebratory slushies," Min squinted at Kate in slight disgust. Kate never acted like this and it offended Min a little all because Kate thinks (even though she's right) Min knows the killer -personally-. 

"No. Study with friend," was all she said with her mind already made up about leaving those two alone. Min flashed a small smile at Steve before walking past them and out of the hospital doors. After she left, Steve hit Kate with the 'are you serious?' stare. 

"Oh please. Don't give me that look," Kate scoffed, crossing her arms and looking in the direction where Min departed from. "She is up to something, Steve. And we're gonna find out what," before Steve could say anything else, Kate grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the hospital doors to follow Min.

~

"Kate... She's studying. Like she said she would," 

Kate was bothered. 

She was supposed to prove to Steve that Min was up to something and this wasn't a very good case. Steve shook his head at Kate continuously staring at her best friend. "That's it," Steve said while he stood up. "I'm leaving," A hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from going anywhere at the moment. 

"Wait! Sit! Someone is walking to them," Steve groaned but obeyed Kate and sat back down next to her. He didn't like spying on friends it made him feel dirty in a way. 

"Dwight! Dwight, pay tention? Please," Min said in a slight giggle, he made a joke she could somewhat understand and while it was funny, they had an exam coming up and had to focus. "Okay, question is-" 

"Um, excuse me?" Both of their heads raised up to a beautiful girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her smile was gorgeous and her figure is the 'ideal' bodily image. 

"Um, hello. I'm Dwight," He said with a smile on his face, hoping this girl would like to be his friend one day as he didn't have many. Min is the only person who agreed to study with him. Other people had 'plans'.

"I'm Julie, nice to meet you, Dwight," Julie and Min made eye contact that was a little awkward but Min smiled to not be rude. Especially to someone she just met.

"I am.. Min," She said with her thick accent, catching Julie off guard for a minute before keeping her composure and clearing her throat. 

"It's nice to meet you, Min! I'm gonna make this quick because I have to meet my boyfriend at his house," She told Min who nodded at her to assure her she was listening. Julie then continued her sentence. "You hang out with Kate Denson a lot and I heard she was throwing a Halloween party?" She asked her despite the fact she already knew what the answer was gonna be. Min and Dwight exchanged stares of confusion with cocked eyebrows before looking back at Julie then nodded once more.

"You...? You...? Want go?" She asked Julie, who laughed softly to hide her embarrassment. 

"Yes, me and a couple of friends including my boyfriend, if that's okay!" 

Min smiled then nodded at the beautiful girl who seemed incredibly nice and just wanted to make friends. She reminded Min of herself when she first arrived on campus from China. It was a completely new culture and she barely knew English. Thanks to Kate and Steve, she was a little more confident about her English and was never alone. "Yes, anybody invited," Min told Julie who had a look of relief accompanied by a sigh. She looked at her wrist-watch to check the time then looked back at the duo studying. 

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna be late to meet my boyfriend! But, thank you and I hope we keep in touch! See you guys later!" She told the two who waved her goodbye until she was a further distance away from them. Right after she left they continued to study their material and joking around to keep the mood light. Anybody who would walk past them would easily think they're a couple. 

As for one person, upon seeing the two sitting so close to one another and touching skin, it rubbed him the wrong way. He continued to stare at them with more hatred fuming from his body. His composure stiffened in anger and he clenched his fists whilst his stare deepened at them both as his life depended on it. Min, feeling a pair of eyes on her turned around to see nobody there but she wasn't fooled. She knew he was there, part of her wanted to get up and find him but she couldn't leave Dwight hanging here alone. She mentally cursed in frustration before continuing to study with her friend.

~

"Okay, okay so maybe Min might not be doing anything now but-" Kate started off, hoping to convince Steve to stay a bit longer to spy on Min and was cut off. 

"You need to go apologize," He said in a tone that resembled Kate's mom that for sure made her cringe for the first time at him. She regretted dragging him into this. She put her hands up in fake surrender as an effort to calm him down.

"Alright, alright I will. Promise," she complied, taking one last look at Min and Dwight, thinking of them as a couple (the thought made her gag a little). "How much you wanna bet they're together by Halloween?" 

Now, it was Steve's turn to gag at the thought of those two. "No offense to Dwight but, Min is waaay out of his league," he said, over-exaggerating the only vowel in the word, way. Kate couldn't help but agree with him on that one. "They do look like a couple though," he said before they both shared a small laugh, almost forgetting about Min being associated with a murderer. 

"You're Kate Denson. The girl who's gonna be throwing a massive Halloween party?" They both stopped laughing and Steve looked at Kate while Kate nodded at the woman in front of her who had a big smile on her face once Kate nodded. "Hey, Jake! I told you it was her!" The man she called for, Jake, walked towards the trio with his hands in his pockets. "I'm Claudette and this is my Fiancee Jake, may we sit?" 

"Of course you can," Kate told them and without hesitation, they sat down across from them. 

"If you don't have a place to throw the Halloween party, you can use ours. It's big and we have lots of room," Steve and Kate exchanged looks, mentally asking each other, 'why would they offer their own house for someone they don't know?' Steve decided to ask them, 

"Thanks..? But, why would you offer up your house? What if it gets messed up?" Claudette and Jake laughed softly which made Kate and Steve even more confused at the moment. 

"We're moving somewhere closer to campus. The landlord of the place we're renting now is a real bitch, total racist piece of shit. So, after putting up a couple of years with her, we decided to leave a surprise for her," 

Steve and Kate would be lying if they said they were taking this too far. Kate was actually a little upset, she could never come up with something like that, at least without any help from her friends, Nea and Meg who were the masterminds behind any prank Kate 'came up with'. Steve, on the other hand, was having mixed feelings about this, sure, it was a cruel thing to do but, he's done some things in the past that were beyond cruel. He regretted digging up that memory he tried so hard to forget about.

"That uh, that's actually genius," Kate was the first to admit, followed by Steve who nodded in agreement.

"With that said, we're in,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my writing is improving, I'm really proud of this chapter. Especially with Michael . . .

The tension that surfaced between best friends, Min and Kate thickened like a California wildfire and Steve wasn't sure why. Even whilst setting up Halloween decorations for the party, they avoided each other the best they could and came up with some dumb excuse as to why they're not working together. The tension between them was so thick, Jake and Claudette could feel the energy and felt timid. The couple were both very nosey, to avoid getting two different sides of the story, they decided to ask their other friend, Steve, (hoping he wouldn't pick sides.)

"Kate thinks Min is friends with the murderer who's been killing on or near campus. Min feels offended hence is the reason why she's not talking to Kate," He told them, not feeling a certain way about the situation and hoping it'd solve itself. After a moment of silence, Steve's come to realize Min hasn't been introduced to Jake and Claudette, he watched the concentrated girl work on (terribly) twisting the party streamers. "Min, come here I wanna introduce you to a couple of friends," with a few huffs of aggravation, Min nearly stomped over to Steve with her streamers who held his hand out to take her streamers and with a look of defeat, she handed them to him baffled by how he effortlessly twisted them as if it required no skill whatsoever. "Min, this is Jake and Claudette, they're the ones who are letting us use their house for the party,".

"Ohh!" She exclaimed and lifted her hand to wave at the couple who kindly waved back at the shorter female. "Hello! I am Min!" She said with confidence, her English is improving more and more as each day passes and she's proud of herself. Maybe soon, she wouldn't have to use Mandarin to replace some words anymore. The thought of that alone was a huge relief. Steve finished the streamers in what seemed like record time for Min, she gasped once he handed them over, holding them as if they're a delicate newborn baby. "Thank you!" Her eyes roamed to Claudette's hands and spotted a beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger. Min pointed at it, knowing what it was but didn't know the English word for it. _"Is that an engagement ring?"_ She asked them both in Mandarin. 

Claudette looked at her hand in confusion then exchanged looks with the girl in front of them. "Pardon?" 

"She asked if it was an engagement ring," Steve said to them both. How the hell he knew what engagement ring meant in Mandarin was beyond Min but, color her impressed. 

"Oh, yes. It is" Claudette said, already feeling giddy inside. The word engaged, fiancee and wife made her tingle inside. Just a couple of years ago, she was a basic scientist, trying to impress everyone as she had competition and she didn't like it. She was trying to find a rare plant that was located (to her knowledge) across the country, the lengths she would go to, to feel respected is amazing. Knowing her now, nobody would've ever thought the girl that they know today, the love-stricken scientist was once someone who would try to impress her colleagues and if she ever told them that, they'd think she's bullshitting. She ended up meeting Jake, who was living off the grid in the woods Claudette was in to look for the plant. He's blunt and she's stubborn the perfect combination. 

"Is cute!" She simply stated then happily walked away being too excited to hang the party streamers. She was gonna tell everyone she twisted those party streamers. 

"Is she like that all the time?" Jake asked, referring to her being so happy-go-lucky. It's refreshing to see someone so happy even when in a feud with their best friend, you'd think it would make her stressed to the max and beating herself up about it but she's putting up a front, just like Steve does when he's upset. Kate was honestly boiling over because of that. Min's been hanging around Steve for too long. 

"Yep, you'll grow to get used to it-," Steve was interrupted when Kate silently walked up to him with a list and money in hand, fuck. He completely forgot he had to get snacks for the party. Min almost skipped over to them to present the party streamers onto the wall and maybe fish for some compliments but instead was greeted by the disappointed face of Steve, angered face of Kate and the awkward faces of Jake and Claudette. 

"What is?" Min pointed at the list Kate was holding. 

"Shopping list," Steve replied with a groan already dreading spending his time at a grocery store than being able to decorate with the others. Steve never did that kind of thing but he did promise Kate, she would always be the one to go shopping instead of anyone else when it came to parties.

"Oh! I want go," Min told them, mainly looking at Steve pretty much ignoring Kate's entire existence. "Alone? You stay," Min didn't wait for a reply, she snatched the grocery list and money out of Kate's hands before making a getaway, thanking the universe for this opportunity to get away from Kate for now. 

Min was heading back to Steve's apartment to take a quick shower first before she was heading back out, it was at least twelve o'clock by the time she's done shopping, it'll almost be time for the party and she wouldn't have time to change. She took the quickest hour-long shower ever, she was thankful she did the shaving a day prior. 

How the hell people wear latex was what was beating up Min, it's extremely tight and also embarrassing, why Kate chose this Halloween costume, she can only come up with so many reasons why. Min's hair was finally just past her shoulders after cutting it when she was drunk a couple years ago, that's when wigs became her best friend. She tied her hair into low hanging pigtails that rested on her shoulders and sloppily swiped eyeliner on her monolid. She looked inappropriate. 

_"Min, take that off right now, you look like an exotic dancer!"_ She heard her mother say in her head. Her mom was not afraid to embarrass Min on the streets of China, she's done it before countless times. She learned the hard way never to talk back to her parents and always do what you're told.

Min was finally on her way to the grocery store and it was hard to ignore all the looks people gave her. Why was nobody else wearing a costume? Today is the day, right? 

"...Min?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her, she turned around to see Dwight, who was in a pizza delivery outfit. Was that his costume or does he deliver pizza? Min wondered in her head. She'll find out later at the party and happily compliment him on his costume because it seems so real. 

"Hi, Dwight!" 

"Is.. Is that your um, your, you know?" His eyes were not focused on her face while he was talking, he was staring at those stunning legs under her fishnets. He never would've pictured Min in that kind of Halloween outfit. It made him want to do things he never thought he wanted to do to Min before and that idea alone scared him. 

"Yes! Kate pick it," She informed him, suddenly feeling a burst of confidence and from where? When he didn't answer Min looked up at him in confusion. Dwight?" no response, just staring.

Darkness slowly filled his peripheral vision while he stalked the two young adults in what seemed like anger. Clenching the kitchen knife in hand so hard his knuckles became yellow, he was obsessed with this girl, no doubt and he could tell her "friend" had a thing for her. He felt threatened. He listened to the voice in his head that became louder and louder, that continuously repeated, "kill him, stop staring at her. Kill him, stop staring at her," It took him everything not to do it right then and there. His breathing was the only thing he could hear besides his thickening heartbeat in his own ears. She's claimed already and it would be a matter of time before- 

Min looked in his direction almost knowing he was there, staring. When they made eye contact it seemed as if all his darkness disappeared gradually, this girl, she's something else. She was a special one and he will do whatever he can to protect her.

No. Shut up. What was he even thinking, he's gonna eventually kill her? 

He wanted her to beg, just like all the other women he's killed, show no remorse, kill her. Tonight. The voice told him, that same voice that told him to kill his older sister, Judith. He's gonna play with this girl just like he played with his sister, starting with those milky thig- 

"...What are you looking at? Min?" Dwight asked her, it took him a while to finally catch her attention and when he did, she smiled at him softly. 

"Nothing. I have... Finish list? But, I text soon!" She told Dwight, already walking off before he could say anything else and he was thankful, too. He got an amazing view of her a- 

Min swiftly turned the corner once out of Dwight's line of sight, making her way to the back entrance of the alley that man was in. 

More stares from pedestrians. Ugh. She wished at that moment she didn't put on her Halloween costume so early in the day but, people would've stared at the party anyway. Min wasn't the type to wear revealing clothes as most girls do, it was Kate's idea anyway. 

She slowly walked into the alley, the gap between the brick walls blocked out the light of the sun, it was pure darkness making her pupils dilate to see better and it was slightly better, except nobody was there. She walked further in and looking everywhere around her. She felt a pair of eyes on her body and it gave her goosebumps, this excited her and she didn't even realize it.

"Hello?" She called out, only being greeted by her echo bouncing off the brick walls then followed by a long silence. She wanted him to be there, she wanted to talk to him just this once. She wanted to know why he does what he does. She was intrigued by him like he was intrigued by her. It's clear though, he doesn't wanna talk, if he truly wanted to, he would've done it a long time ago - was what she kept telling herself all day, every day. The way he seems mysterious always seemed to excite her, she needed more excitement in her life and this masked murderer was the key. 

In a way, they're both using each other and they don't even know it. 

To say Min was annoyed was most definitely an understatement, the one time she got away to actually see this man and he miraculously disappears as always. She's gonna stop trying, she always tells herself and she knows she's lying too. 

Min turned around, the man blended in with the darkness of the alley that she didn't even notice him until their bodies touched for a brief moment. 

"Ahh!" She yelped, creating distance between the two who were now staring each other down, just like they did in the hospital. The memory made Min blush and for what reason? Even she couldn't answer that.

"You scare me," She told him before a nervous laugh emerged from her vocal cords. Min wasn't expecting him to do anything and he didn't except breathe. 

And it was loud. 

"Can.. you? Erm," She struggled, trying to remember the English words. She never tried this hard with anybody, she wanted to impress this murderer, it was something about him that made her try her hardest to not make him lose interest in her. 

Not like he would anyway.

"Tell me, name?" She successfully asked him and in response, he slowly turned his head, staring at the brick wall of the alley with an idea popping up in his mind. He raised his knife, shoving the tip into the brick wall, carving in the letters,

**M I C H A E L M Y E R S**

Min squinted hard, wondering how he could see shit in this alley. She pulled out her phone from her bra then turned on the flashlight, letting the bright light shine onto the wall- the words shone brightly as her pupils once again suffered whilst trying to shrink. She's seen this name before, she remembers how to say it.

"Mi..chael?" She said in the form of a question and looking at him for reassurance. 

He nodded slowly and she smiled at him. "I am Min!" She told him. 

Min, he'll for sure remember that name for as long as he'll live. He'll remember her face and that beautiful high pitched voice of hers. He wants to make her beg just like everyone else, he wants to smash her skull into this very brick wall and watch her body twitch from the severe brain damage. He wanted to kill her in many different ways but with her, he wanted to make it as slow and painful as he can just to hear her beg for mercy. 

Oh, how he wanted to rip open her fishnets and plunge the kitchen knife into her thigh, hoping she'd scream his name, dig her light blue painted nails into his shoulders and push him away from her. He normally didn't like fighters. They'd fight and beg at the same time and it was something he hated. He wanted them to accept their fate. They'd waste his time but, Min wouldn't waste his time, no, he had all the time in the world just to kill her and watch her die. The last thing she will see is his mask, the last thing she will feel is his hand wrapping around her throat and cutting off her air, his kitchen knife deep inside her abdomen and the last thing she will hear is his heavy breathing. The last thing she will think before dying is, Michael Myers.

Michael looked down his body, it happened again. The pulsating sensation that was highly annoying, it would anger him, drive him to brutally kill until it finally went away but, not without consequences. He hated cleaning up after himself.

"Something on ground?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face, thinking he might've stepped in something and needed help to get it off his shoe. His movements were intimidating even when he simply lifted his head up, getting one more glance at her face and her sinful body taking a mental picture of it then turned around, making his way out of the alley. "Michael?" She called out to him, softly and it made him want to go back to her, he wanted her to be with him at all times, just like his mother was and yet, he wanted to take her soul. She wouldn't be with him physically but, her soul will belong to him for all eternity, he took pleasure just thinking that too.

It throbbed painfully. He needed to kill. Now.

"When party.. is over. We meet here. Again?"

There was no exact answer as he just walked away leaving heavy breathing and footsteps behind. Min knew he would come back and hopefully, they would have a better encounter when they both weren't such in a rush. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very rushed and unedited. I apologize if it isn't as good as the rest or if some parts don't make sense. Feedback is appreciated! And stay safe during the quarantine.

Min came back just in time with the things needed for the party to start. Min wasn't much of a social person, even when she was in China but at least she can say she's looking forward to meeting Julie and her other friends. Min spotted alcohol at one of the tables - will power can save your life there's no doubt about that, but when it comes to parties, will power is powerless in this situation. Min went to one of the tables, pouring vodka (hesitantly) into one of her cups. Kate watched her with arms crossed next to Steve. 

"Watch out for her and how much alcohol she consumes, we don't want a repeat of last year," She told him, taking one last look at one of her best friends who she had mixed feelings about. If she is hiding the identity of the murderer, it could be bad for her as she would get in trouble, too. Her fingers closed in on the plastic cup she was holding, its contents inside overfilled as the cup crumbled against her hand. The alcohol inside dripped down her hand and didn't notice until Steve said overdramatically, 

"W-Woah! Woah!~ Katelyyyn, your alcohol is spilling!" She didn't wanna deal with drunk Steve, he's worse than a child. She glared at the male who towered over her as if she was saying, 'thanks for pointing out the obvious', with a scoff she turned her back to him and walked upstairs to find a bathroom. Her plan to get away from him failed because he was following her like a lost puppy, asking for an apology. "Kaaatteee! I'm sorrryyyyy!" 

Min felt a small tap on her shoulder and when she turned around it was exactly who she expected it to be, Dwight. She stood on her toes to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. 

"I am happy you make it!" They both pulled away, Dwight, who was blushing scratched the back of his head accompanied by a soft chuckle. 

"Thanks, Min. I hope that's not alcohol you're drinking..." He pointed at her now empty red cup, he was concerned about her drinking habits. He, just like every one of their friends didn't want her to get another addiction again. Min just laughed in response, yep she's drinking alcohol. 

"It is a party! Have fun!" She slapped him on the back, continuing to laugh even though nothing was funny. 

"Ow, Min!" 

"I did not hit hard!" 

A pair watched the two from across the room with their masks on. One with a look of malice and hatred, the other in confusion. "Frank? What are we gonna do to them?" 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was heavy and it felt like it was weighing her down - Frank was upset, they must've done something to piss him off. Her look of confusion turned into sympathy for the girl they were focused on, she was really sweet to her when she invited her to the party. 

"We're gonna fucking kill them. Starting with that bitch over there." She opened her mouth to reply, to make him reconsider in some way but, he was already gone and when Frank has his mind set on one thing, you bet your ass he will get it done. But, she didn't want Min to die and she knew she couldn't stop her boyfriend. Julie is at a crossroads. 

"Okay, guys! It's time to play spin the bottle!" Kate announced with Steve by her side he clearly follows her everywhere she goes and Min found that a little funny. His drunk side will do things his sober side wouldn't even think of doing. 

Everybody who heard her gathered around the mat with the bottle placed on it. Those who were playing, (Kate, Steve, Dwight, Meg, Frank in his mask and David) all sat in a circle. Min, watching from the sidelines cheered Dwight on for taking up the courage to play the game with the others. Kate was first to spin the bottle, the tension raised in the atmosphere for all the players. The bottle spun for what seemed like a millennium and once it finally stopped, it landed on Steve. 

"Ooohh," everyone teased the two friends who both stared into each other's eyes and looked away.

This night was gonna be fun. 

//

Halloween. Oh, how it was Michael's favorite time of the year, to get rid of his everlasting bloodlust but even killing everyone in the country wouldn't satisfy that. He gripped his kitchen knife, watching all the kids being escorted by their babysitters or siblings, asking for candy at the doors of strangers. A little kid with a beatbox of his shoulder bumped into the 21-year-old murderer, "Sorry!" Was all he said before walking around him, Michael merely ignored him to begin his killing spree. He walked on the sidewalks, with his kitchen knife raised up already prepared to stab any victim The Shape chooses, everyone thought his knife was fake of course, he had everyone fooled. He turned into the driveway of a young woman, turning off her porch light - signaling she was done passing out candy for the night. Michael made haste through her backyard and to her backdoor. Of course, it was unlocked, what a dumb woman. He will have fun with her.

The door made no sound, not that Michael even cared, anyway. He was not afraid of anything or anyone. His footsteps were heavy and yet, had a light feeling to them, he was excited about this murder he was about to commit. He's been holding back recently for that girl, but she's not here with him and he will do whatever he pleases. 

"Yeah, Nikki. I just don't think he's into me. I mean we just started- AH!" The teenage girl dropped her phone on the floor in surprise after feeling her hair getting yanked back by the anonymous intruder. She grabbed his hands desperately in an attempt to loosen his grip on her blonde locks, his grip only gotten tighter, forcing a headache onto her scalp. While her hands were focused on his only hand tangled in her hair, raised his other, the kitchen knife shining so beautifully against the light and so clear, the last thing she will see is her reflection before it plunged deep into her neck. The blood ran flawlessly down her still body before he threw it down without a care in the world. 

Onto the next victim...

//

The game was set to a pause after Kate and Steve kissed and boy was it heated. That was probably the first time Min has ever seen Steve blush after a kiss and Kate blush in general. After, they scurried off like children who just got caught doing something they weren't supposed to. This sent Frank over the edge, he felt that Kate is one of the last people on earth who deserves love which set his sights off of Min and onto Kate. He wanted to kill her first, now. Julie didn't need for him to take off his mask to see his never-ending glare focused on the blonde that drinks embarrassingly across the room. Julie's stomach felt queasy about this entire plan but, she and her friends are loyal to Frank just as he is to them. 

"That's right, drink your feelings away, Kate." Her good friend, Meg teased with Nea smirking at the flustered country girl. Kate looked at them both with a half-serious, half playful glare. 

"He still loves Nancy," was all she said to them before turning away from them, she hoped they would get the message and walk away but, Kate knew how painfully stubborn they were and she loved them for it. 

"Steve doesn't look at Nancy the same way he looks at you, idiot." You gotta love Nea and her short temper, she was getting annoyed by Kate already. Kate tried to hide her smile at Nea, even though she was embarrassed and sulking, leave it to Nea's short temper to make her forget about all her problems at that moment. 

"She's right, you know. He went upstairs, Kate. Maybe you should go talk to him about it and confirm his feelings because we know you're not fooling us." 

Kate's cheeks heated up for the second time that night, making Meg and Nea smirk at her before walking away to do god knows what. Kate took some time to think about Steve and even Min. Would what happen to their friend group if she dated Steve? And if they broke up, it'd be not only bad for the both of them but bad for Min as well. She soon erased any thoughts on negativity and replaced them with positive ones. Kate took off with her drink in hand to find Steve as two best friends, Meg and Nea watched from the sidelines before fist pumping each other. 

~

"Knew I'd find you in here," Kate's voice echoed in the darkroom, the only light that was shining was the full moon through the bay window Steve was sitting at. A smile crept across his features while he turned to look at his friend. 

"How'd you know?" 

"You commented on how this room was your favorite when we were decorating," Kate walked to him before she took a seat next to him and they both admired the brightness of the moon in a silence that wasn't awkward. It was rather calming, which gave Kate the courage to finally say something after taking a deep breath. "Do you still love Nancy?" Ahh, yes. Steve knew this question was coming and he was prepared to give Kate his honest answer. He took a moment to gather the words without saying the wrong thing because worst-case scenario, Kate would be storming out of the room leaving Steve with a red handprint implanted in his cheek.

"Nancy has broken my heart quite a few times. And she was my first love, of course." Steve didn't need to look at Kate to see the hurt, lingering in the windows of her soul. "I still love her, but not in the way you think. Nancy was my first best friend and I will always care for her. So, to answer your question, yes. I still love her. But, I'm not in love with her." Steve hoped Kate was content with his honest answer and also hoped that he could start a relationship with Kate in the near future. He was sure Kate felt the same way too.

Kate placed her hand on top of Steve's as a way to comfort him and slowly pull him out of this thoughts and into reality. Their eyes met into an everlasting stare with each other, the aura now less intense. Both of their heads leaned in until their lips touched and connected like two puzzle pieces coming together. It felt right and the kiss wasn't rushed, it was just a simple kiss and yet it meant the world to the both of them.

Steve's been chasing after Nancy when the one who's loved him the most was right in front of him.

//

"Please... Don't kill me."

Blood was such an amazing substance, it can be as slick as oil or as thick as jelly and it decorated Michael's kitchen knife beautifully. It was so thick and powerful, it drove him to kill even more just to see it seep out of the wounds of his victims and onto the floor, painting every single thing it comes in contact with and he absolutely lived for seeing it. She gathered up the rest of her energy to flip herself onto her stomach and crawl away, the blood made it seem easier as sad as it sounds. 

His stomp echoed in the poor girl's ears and filled her head combining with the misery and lost hope inside. "Please, please- Ah!" her back stung with pain, spreading like a wildfire, she was stabbed brutally but it didn't stop her from crawling. She continued to do so with every bit of life she had in her. Flashbacks of her life, each memory she had of her family and her friends she saw before her eyes just like pictures. Each memory would make her feel emotional and not because she was about to die but because her family might never see her again at least for a while. It was soon enough until her body gave out and she laid in her own blood puddle. 

//

"Min, are you okay?" Dwight asked his friend who was glancing back and forth from the window to the living room where everybody was having fun at. She couldn't shake off a bad feeling in her stomach, her intuition was telling her something bad was happening tonight no matter how hard she tried to shake the feeling off or drink it away. Min only nodded at his question, she didn't feel like talking right now, not with this feeling taking control of her emotions. Dwight must've got the memo that she wasn't in the mood to talk and as much as he wanted to talk to her, he didn't and just walked away leaving her to her thoughts once again. 

She looked around to make sure nobody (Dwight) was noticing her. She grabbed Steve's coat that was hanging on the couch and swiftly made her way out the front door in a rush even though there was no reason for it. Min wasn't thinking straight, she didn't even know where she was going but, fuck it. She was pretty much buzzed and felt like she was floating in space. Min walked a few blocks away from the party going into empty streets that were once filled with trick or treaters. 

In the darkness, something told Min to look across the street at a Halloween decoration that caught her eye. It looked as if a scarecrow was hanging on the cold black metal gate and after a few more moments of squinting, she decided to cross the street for a closer look. On the concrete, there was a small pool of blood it almost looked unreal and to Min, it did only for a couple of minutes. She went to poke the seemingly normal decoration and felt a cold liquid coat her finger. The now confused girl looked at the red substance on her finger, taking a few moments to realize what it was and her gaze went from her hand to the still body on the gate. 

Her buzz went away at that moment, she heard breathing and her world stopped in that moment after she realized who it was.

Michael was standing on the other side of the gate with his head tilted at the slightly younger girl. Her eyes met his behind his very intimidating mask and it all came to her once she saw him and the bloody knife. This was real life, he was a murderer and Min was taking it lightly the whole time she was with him. Until now. She stumbled back away from him slowly with fear written all over her pretty features. This would've been the first time she's ever seen a dead body with her own eyes. You could tell there was no more life energy in their cold shell. Their spirit now lingers in the air, Min thinks yet, Michael claims their souls that are trapped inside his kitchen knife. Including his sister's. 

There was nothing she could do about it, now. So, she shook her head and took a deep breath to calm her nerves for a moment. 

"You..? Kill?" 

She asked almost feeling stupid for doing so. Of course, he did that was obvious, but, she wanted to hear it from him. 

Chocolate brown eyes met with light brown ones, they were having some sort of stare off. They both knew that Min asked the question rhetorically and after a while, her eyes softened. Her feet took a few steps closer to the gate, she wanted to get closer to him and she was ashamed of herself for it. 

Because she was starting to have feelings for a serial killer. 


End file.
